A Fallen Hero
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: Luigi is dead. Mario is a drunk. Peach doesn't care. Bowser is full of rage. Can the new hero, Mr. L, save them all from themselves? Before Peach becomes queen? AU, rated M for drinking, swearing, and sexuality. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Not going to be edited on DA.
1. Chapter 1

**Kids Network Studios Presents**

 _In Honor of Ranee Denise Winfield-Kuhn, August 21, 1957 - May 21, 2015  
_

 **A Fallen Hero**

Mushroom Kingdom, a rather beautiful and unusual kingdom. It was ruled by a beautiful, yet bright, Princess Peach Blossom Toadstool. During the wars, her parents were murdered by Bowser - King of Koopa Kingdom. The kingdom lost their king and queen all in one night. Toadsworth harbored Peach and raised her as his own. The kingdom often struggled during the early years, due to the fact that no one was brave enough to protect Peach. That was until Peach was 15 years old. Two strange men came out of nowhere from _"Brooklyn, New York"_. Their names were Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior and Luigi James Manfredi.

Mario and Luigi were twins, Mario being the eldest. Mario was the brave one while Luigi was the scared one. Mario had saved Peach once and started to climb up in fame. Luigi, however, was not as lucky. He remained often as _"Green Mario"_ around the Toads. So when the opportunity came along for Luigi to have his own mansion, no strings attached, of course Mario got suspicious. Mario decided to copy the map, to check out the mansion first for Luigi. When he finished, he decided to head out to Boo Woods and investigate by himself...

* * *

When Mario finally got to Boo Woods, where the map from Luigi's letter was leading him to, he couldn't understand it. The mansion looked completely run down and more importantly - it looked haunted. Mario knew that he had to check this out. Mario saw an old man out of the corner of his eye down at the grounds of the mansion. Mario decided not to stop and chat. He did hear the old man warning not to go in. But he didn't listen. Something he would immediately regret. Using his fire flower, Mario created light for himself to look around. Mario got into the Courtyard without seeing a ghost.

 _'Maybe it is just a bit run down,'_ he thought. His thought was quickly dashed away when he heard some cackling. Mario stopped in his tracks and saw Boos in front of him. Mario got ready to fight - that was until he saw that he was surrounded. He thought, getting scared, _'Mamma mia, where did all of these Boos come from? What are they doing here?'_ The next thing Mario knew, the Boos attacked him without giving him a chance to fight back. Mario never felt so scared or so outnumbered. All he could keep thinking about was warning Luigi...that's why he wrote that letter in a hurry. That's why he lost his star before he could use it.

That's why...he lost... Mario's eyes finally opened after what seemed to be forever. He felt like he had this weird nightmare that he was put through this machine to become a portrait. When Mario was finally able to see where he was - he realized that it wasn't a dream...he was in a painting...

* * *

Mario thought, sadly, _'Why didn't I wait for Luigi? I had to find out what was going on... Now I am a prisoner of these Boos... Why did they attack me like that? That was so unusual... I guess you can't trust a Boo farther than I threw Bowser into the molten lava a few months ago. I know Bowser would recover from that, I just have that feeling. I should've suspected that King Boo would come to mess with me - and Luigi.'_ That's when King Boo came threw the wall, looking at the portrait when he did.

He mocked, "Enjoying your painting quarters."

Mario pressed his hands up against the glass. Mario had recently figured out that he was bait for Luigi.

"Once Luigi gets here, you are going to regret locking me up in this painting," Mario hissed.

King Boo smirked evilly and replied, "Oh? The weakling brother is who I'm supposed to be scared of? Everyone knows what you think of your own DNA."

"What the hell are you talking about," Mario asked, pissed off.

He explained, "Think about it, red cap. The minute you get the opportunity to go on vacation with the princess and her royal adviser, what was the first thing you do? You started packing! You didn't - not even once - ask your own younger twin brother if he wished to join you. Nope, the only thing you did was asked him to get the luggage from the attic since you were too busy talking about the trip of a lifetime. Talk about insult to injury."

Mario was about to protest but the more he thought about it - the more he realized that King Boo was right. He didn't even ask Luigi if he wanted to come. All Mario did was pack and talked about Isle. When Mario said nothing to defend himself, King Boo's smirk got wider.

"Don't you smirk at me," Mario hissed.

King Boo responded, "Oh come now, red cap. You know I'm right. You think Luigi is a poor excuse for a human. Why else would you leave him behind constantly? It is because you are embarrassed to be around a failure and the worst part is - he is your younger twin brother."

Mario said nothing but let those words sink in as King Boo went off somewhere. Mario thought, sniffling a little bit, _'Am I really that awful to my own flesh and blood?'_

* * *

Mario didn't know how long he had been there. It felt like days, months even. Ever since that Toad saw him in the painting and him seeing Luigi in the well, he hadn't had many visits from King Boo lately. That's when King Boo came in. He really got Mario pissed off about saying that he was so eager in leaving Luigi behind in ordinary to go to Isle Defino with Peach and Toadsworth. Mario was about to say something...until he saw something green...

It was a man in green...

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER," Mario shouted at the top of his lungs.

King Boo smirked evilly as Mario near tears. The person that the Boos had dragged in - was Luigi. WAS. His body was seriously damaged and he looked like he hung himself. Mario thought, nearly throwing up, _'No - he couldn't have… There has to be another explanation. I saw Luigi earlier and he was alive and well!'_

The king of boos explained, "Poor thing knew that he was beat. He knew that he could never defeat me. He knew that he could never be like his brother, thee Super Mario."

Mario had never been more upset in his life. Luigi was dead…all because of him... Mario made a fist, pressed it up against the glass, and pounded it hard.

"ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, KING BOO, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET EVER MEETING ME," he yelled, screaming at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly, Mario saw Luigi's head come up mysteriously. Half of him wanted to celebrate while the other half of him wanted to barf. He was in a really bad condition. Just then, Luigi smirked and then turned a pale white. Mario watched in terror, thinking that something was wrong. But he quickly proven to be - not only wrong - but fooled. Turned out that the Luigi they had brought in - was a Boo in disguise.

The Boo said, "Well, I didn't think you cared for me at all, Mario! How sweet of you to defend me like that!"

"W - wait, what," Mario asked, trying not to sound scared.

Actually, he was scared, confused, pissed off, and worried all at the same time.

King Boo explained, "Ah, that look you had on your face…it was so satisfying… You really thought that your brother, your weak link was dead. He's still alive, for now, and continuing his predicted path of becoming a painting just like his older brother. You know what they say, when one twin falls…the other is sure to follow."

When the Boos and King Boo left, Mario sunk to my knees. He thought, _'I, Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior, don't deserve such a wonderful baby twin brother. One that is willing to forgive me - even when I'm horrible to him. What kind of person was I? I treated Luigi so badly! I'm surprised that he is coming here to save me. I don't deserve it... I don't deserve Luigi as my twin...'_

* * *

Mario was pounding the glass of his portrait as King Boo was floating right there in front of him. He was having an animated, one-sided conversation with Mario. King Boo sighed happily as Mario got angrier.

He stated, "Aahh, I could just stare at my Mario painting for hours. It's true what they say about fine art… it takes utterly refined sensibilities to truly appreciate it."

Mario shot at him, "So I'm fine art? I suppose I make a far painting than you do."

King Boo ignored Mario and continued, "The way you plead for help, Mario… I find it so… _satisfying_. Perhaps that is merely because I remember how much trouble you've caused me in the past. Seriously though, who would actually believe that mansions get given away in contests?! Talk about stupid! What do they feed you Mario brothers on anyway... gullible soup?"

Mario had to admit that he wasn't so fooled by King Boo's trick, although, given his current situation that wasn't exactly true. Mario knew that Luigi would feel guilty and wonder if he would ever forgive himself for it. Mario knew he would forgive him for running ahead, although he really shouldn't.

 _'I don't deserve him as a twin,'_ Mario thought.

King Boo added, "Your brother came all this way just to get turned into a painting... It's just terrific. However..."

At that moment, King Boo turned around suddenly and he seemed not surprised. He even treated his guest to the most menacing grin. Mario pressed his hands against the glass, utterly relieved to see Luigi standing before King Boo. And he looked like he went through hell in ordinary to get to this point.

"All...for me," Mario breathed, surprised.

King Boo remarked, "This Mario painting looks lonely... I must have a Luigi painting as well! Then my gallery will truly be complete!"

Luigi shuddered at King Boo's maniacal laughter as did Mario. It was finally time to see what their fates were going to be...

* * *

When Mario finally came to, he found Elvin by his bedside, looking sad. Mario sat up, seeing that King Boo was in a portrait. It was in a gold frame and painted oh so perfectly. Mario knew that he was out of the painting and King Boo was beaten. But where was Luigi? He cleared his throat, capturing Elvin's attention. The ghost hunter turned to Mario, wiping his tears. Mario didn't ask a question when he saw Elvin's face. And that's when Mario's world came crashing down.

"I'm so sorry, Mario..." Elvin reported, sadly. "But your brother is dead..."

Mario was frozen in shock before he finally let the tears fall down his face. Not another word was spoken as Mario continued to sob.

* * *

The death news swept the entire kingdom. Everyone was devastated, especially Mario. He insisted that there would be a statue to be in Luigi's honor in Toad Town. While the statue wounded up to be small, Mario didn't really care. He was heartbroken. Not only was Luigi dead but he felt like he was too. He picked up some gin and started to drink it. Little did he know, that would send him down a path he would soon hate...

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Yes, I know, I am completely evil. This story will be rated M for future chapters, mainly because it is going to be heavy with drinking and sexuality. This is probably one of the darkest Mario stories to come. Hold on to your hats folks. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Five Years Later_

* * *

Mushroom Kingdom had seen better days. Ever since Luigi had died, everyone had been totally heartbroken by it. But none more so than Mario. He had been drinking since that night the statue was revealed. He felt guilty for Luigi's death. He even started to do things that were unlike him. He started to lie, cheat, and double crossing. He and Peach broke up, so Mario was drifting between drinks and girls. Bowser was unaffected by the green clad ghost hunter's death, still targeting Peach whenever he could. His extreme disappointment when no one showed up was he started to get full of rage.

Peach, after the breakup, started to get in cash. Toadsworth found her stash of cash one day and wondered where it came from. Of course, when he approached Peach about it, she would just switch the subject. Sarasaland was even involved with it all, since Daisy was one of the girls Mario had often drifted in-between. Mario was now 22 years old and he frankly didn't care about saving the day anymore. He figured that it wasn't worth it. Elvin continued his ghost research out in Evershade Valley and he even didn't know what happened to Luigi. All he knew was that he had heard a noise coming from within the lab.

When he went to investigate, he found Mario passed out in a chair with the painting of King Boo in his lap. He couldn't explain it. He still couldn't. So even though Bowser kept up with his kidnappings, Peach always came back home on her own. Bowser was never beaten so things were - not only confusing - but strange. Toadsworth had tried multiple times to sit Peach down but to no avail. Things were getting worse. Especially since Peach was almost queen. Since she was almost 21, there wasn't much time. So Toadsworth had to find someone to help.

That's when he decided to go for a walk. And that's when he found a man fighting strongly against Koopas. He was about Mario's age, taller, skinnier, and stronger than Mario. He had short messy brown hair, wearing a black mask around his eyes - making them an undeniable silver color, he was also wearing a black ninja outfit on with yellow buttons on it, he had an orange belt, a green scarf, and a black cap on top of his messy brown hair. The black cap was on top of his messy hair, with the L facing the other way. He fought with a brilliant green electricity that he controlled perfectly.

He defeated the Koopas, making the Goombas that were coming for backup, run in fear. Toadsworth clapped, grabbing the attention of the masked man.

Toadsworth commented, "Oh bravo work, good sir. We haven't had much vallant like that in a hero in a very long time!"

The masked man looked at him and stated, **"You kidding me, those guys were chumps to me, the Green Thunder!"**

Toadsworth perked up as he asked, "Oh ho ho, is the Green Thunder your name?"

The Green Thunder placed his hands on his hips and replied, **"Nope, my real name is Mr. L."**

Toadsworth gushed, "Such valor! It is a relief to have!"

Mr. L told him, **"Yeah, you just said that, Old-Toad-that-repeats-himself."** He walked over to Toadsworth and asked, **"Why is it such a relief? What happened to sir-jumps-a-lot?"**

Toadsworth looked confused and answered, "I don't know who that is."

Mr. L sighed as he tried again, **"Mario? What happened to him?"**

Toadsworth frowned and modestly told him, "He might as well as be dead like Master Luigi." Mr. L perked up and was about to ask a question but Toadsworth interrupted. He added, "Wait, how do you know Master Mario?"

Mr. L replied, **"I used to live here once upon a time, Old-Toad-raising-his-suspicion."**

Toadsworth responded, "Well, I guess that doesn't surprise me. We did loose a lot of citizens after Master Luigi died." Toadsworth waved his hand and added, "But enough of that, we now have a new hero!"

Mr. L perked up and started to say, **"Now wait a minute here, Old-Toad-that-jumps-trains-way-too-quick..."**

But he never finished his sentence. That's when they both heard a Toad shrieking, running towards them.

Toadsworth turned to the Toad and asked, "What's going on, by-boogiety?"

Toad blurted out, "Bowser has taken the princess! Again!"

Mr. L sighed as he replied, **"There's no surprise with that, it is just like old times."** He cracked his knuckles and activated his electricity. He added, **"Alright, time to save pretty-princess-in-pink."**

With that, he headed off to the Darklands. Toad looked shocked that someone was going after Peach.

Toad turned to Toadsworth and asked, "Gosh, who was that guy?"

Toadsworth simply answered, "A new hope!"

Toad questioned, raising an eyebrow, "You do realize that you just referenced Toad Words, right?"

Toadsworth answered, "How could I not my boy? At least it isn't going to the Underwhere like our kingdom has been lately!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario was at the statue of Luigi, knocking out another gin bottle. He threw it into the grass. He heard the shriek of Toad but didn't even react. He wasn't even in the condition to stand. He could barely speak, he was that far gone. He didn't care, he decided to lay near the statue, like he had been doing lately. Mario had been homeless for the past five months, only getting enough gold coins for his drinks. Again, he didn't care. He only wanted to go back to Brooklyn. He wanted to get away from the memories of Luigi...

Luigi...

"Weegie..." Mario whined, hugging himself. "I'm s - sorry... P - p - please come back! I'll never be a jerk to you again!"

No one heard his sobbing, no one cared. They hadn't cared since Mario turned into a drunk. Luigi was dead, gone for five years. Mario was a drunk. Peach was doing, Grambi only knew. And Bowser was getting more full of rage. No one was looking forward to the coordination in six weeks...

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Well, no one can blame them. Not even me and I'm writing this story. And Toad Words is a reference to Star Wars. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

The path to the Darklands look like it had seen better days. Mr. L scrunched his nose. When he had been told that he was going home to save it from destruction, he wasn't expecting to be trying to save Mario. Mr. L couldn't understand it. Why Mario turn into a drunk? Suddenly, a group of Fire Bros caught his attention. They weren't even trying to stop Mr. L. Mr. L didn't even know if he wanted to be surprised or concerned.

He finally decided to ask, **"Uh, aren't you supposed to try and stop me?"**

One Fire Bro looked at him and answered, "Look buddy, we've been on the same patrol for five years now. No one threatens us anymore."

"Not even Mario." The second Fire Bro added. "He can be beaten by a Goomba he's that far gone!"

Mr. L perked up at this and asked, **"Wait, what? He's that laughable now?"**

"Even more laughable than Luigi used to be!" A third Fire Bro corrected.

The fourth Fire Bro nodded in agreement as he stated, "And that's pretty sad. At least he defeated King Boo before going to the Overthere."

 **"I thought he just went missing?"** Mr. L questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

A five Fire Bro defended, "Hey, if there is no body, no mansion, and the only clue as to what actually happened that night trapped in a painting because he's that insane - would you be the one to let that ghost free to find that truth?"

 **"I would, to give sir-jumps-a-lot peace..."** Mr. L answered.

That got the Fire Bro's attention real quick as they looked at the masked man. They all gave him the same look of - not only respect - but of fear too.

The first Fire Bro questioned, "Man, who are you...?"

Mr. L looked at him and answered, **"Never mind that now. I have to save pretty-princess-in-pink."**

The second Fire Bro stated, as Mr. L left, "Don't bother, she's just as gone as Mario."

The third Fire Bro whispered in his ear, "He's already gone. Let him find out on his own that Peach has become one bad mother fucker."

To that, the rest of the Fire Bros nodded in agreement. Mr. L didn't hear them but he was going to find out sooner than later.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bowser's kingdom, Peach had now tucked in the Kooplings and Bowser Jr. With them fast asleep, Peach walked out and joined Bowser. Bowser didn't even glare at her, he just showed her an expression of concern.

"Princess, are you alright?" Bowser asked, looking at her.

Peach shot him an icy stare and answered, "Just shut up already. You can stomp on Mario through the rest of the galaxy for all I care."

He started to ask, "Peach..."

Peach threw a pink magic shard at him and interrupted, "Fuck off, Bowser!"

Bowser dodged the pink magic shard just as Mr. L entered the castle. He dodged the shard quite easily. He got one look at the situation and paled.

He breathed, **"Pretty-princess-in-pink...?"**

Bowser turned to him and snapped, "Hey! New hero!" Mr. L looked at him as he added, "Take a picture, it will last longer!"

Mr. L stated, sounding confused, **"Um, I'm here to save her?"**

Peach turned to him as she replied, "Listen, I don't need your help. If you are an alcoholic, take a hike!"

Mr. L was completely surprised by this. Not only was Peach completely different but she was standing up to Bowser. Bowser placed a hand on her shoulder, which she swatted away. Mr. L continued to be surprised as Bowser turned to him.

He stated, "Look...everyday I take her so she can be like a mother to my kids. She takes no shit from anyone, not even Mario. Toadsworth doesn't know that she does this...and more."

Mr. L perked up and asked, **"Wait, there's more to this than her having magic and standing up to anyone in her path?"**

Bowser nodded as he turned to Peach. But that's when he noticed that she was gone.

"Hey! Did she leave already?" Bowser asked, a bit annoyed.

Mr. L answered, **"Yeah, looks like it."** He groaned and added, **"This is not my day."**

Bowser questioned, "Still think that you may be a better hero than Mario?"

Mr. L scratched the side of his head and answered, **"It's better than no hero at all, Koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem."**

Bowser huffed, "Hey, this isn't fat! This is 100% prime-A final cut boss material!"

Mr. L ignored that as he headed out to find Peach.

* * *

Back in Toad Town, Mario entered a gentleman's club. He was pretty hammered. Several stripper girls were dancing sexually, gaining whistles and lap dances. Mario waved at one girl, which turned out to be Pauline, one of his girlfriends. Pauline saw him and frowned. Sure, she liked Mario, (who didn't) but she didn't like how he became a drunk. No one did. The only one that probably didn't care was Daisy. Mario took a seat at a bar, hearing high heels coming up behind him. He looked, seeing a beautiful blonde haired woman. She had a purple mask with white beads on it around her icy cold blue eyes.

She was wearing a very short black dress, which showed her cleavage very well. It also barely reached her knees. She also had black high heeled shoes on. Mario smirked, looking her over.

He asked, rather drunk, "Well well, whom do we have here?"

She looked at him as she suavely answered, "We have me, sweetheart. The Shadow Queen."

Mario perked up as he sipped his vodka and stated, "The Shadow Queen, huh? You look like one bad mother fucker."

She sneered as she leaned in a bit and replied, "You have no idea, hun." She paused and asked, "More vodka?"

Mario flirted, "Yeah, poured all over you, hot stuff."

She smirked as she winked seductively and flirted back, "Some other time, reddy."

With that, she walked away, shaking her ass as she did. Mario got very turned on by this. The Shadow Queen entered the kitchen and just when she was about to order a vodka for Mario, Mr. L came in the back way. He had gotten a tip that Peach was here. And the minute he saw the Shadow Queen, he felt like barfing. Sure, she was very beautiful but he had now knew where Peach got her extra money from.

Mr. L groaned, **"I was hoping that tip was wrong..."**

Peach complained, "Get out of here, you'll blow this for me!"

Just as Mr. L was about to say something, Mario came into the kitchen. Upon seeing Mario, Mr. L almost went completely pale.

Mario asked, upon seeing Mr. L, "Who the fuck are you?"

Mr. L asked, **"Sir-jumps-a-lot...?"**

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: This can't be good! Can Mr. L get Peach out of there? Only one way to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. L stepped in front of Peach, in a protective way. Mario looked at him and didn't know whether to feel threatened or insulted. No one dared to wear green around Mario, since they all knew about his feelings towards the color. Mario made a fist, more than ready to fight.

Mario threatened, growling in anger, "Trying to be the hero, huh? Hate to tell you but we don't need a hero around here."

Mr. L didn't look too fazed by the threat as he replied, **"Really? You could have fooled me about that."**

Mario spat out a loogey and responded, "I'll prove you wrong."

Mr. L kept Peach behind him, whom really didn't care that she was being saved. Mr. L just shook his head at Mario in disbelief.

He asked, **"What ever happened to you, sir-jumps-a-lot? You used to be such a threat. And now...you are a joke."**

Mario got angry as he snarled, "Listen here, no one tells me how to fucking run my life. I can do whatever the fuck I want."

Mr. L started to say, **"Sir-jumps-a-lot..."**

Peach interrupted, "There is no point in trying to talk him. He is that far gone."

Mr. L didn't even notice Mario jumping at him from behind. Either that or he did. For the next move he used got Peach to instantly trust the man in green. Mr. L used some green electricity to shock Mario with when he came down from his jump. Mr. L grabbed him by the collar and made eye contact with the drunken red clad plumber.

Mr. L whispered, **"You aren't deserving your family name."**

With that, he threw Mario to the side - without even breaking a sweat. Mr. L took the princess back to her dressing room, waited outside for her to change back into her princess dress, and then headed out with her.

* * *

When they got back to the castle, Toadsworth blubbered happily upon seeing the princess safe and sound.

Toadsworth blubbered, "Oh, it's so good to see you safe, Princess!" He turned to Mr. L and added, "I thank you, Mr. L, for saving the princess. Is there anything we can do for you?"

Mr. L decided to keep Peach's secret for the time being, not wanting Toadsworth to explode. He didn't even notice that Toadsworth was offering him something. When he finally did, he rubbed the back of his head.

He answered, **"In all honesty, I would like a place to stay for the night. Is there a hotel around here?"**

Toadsworth stated, "There's no need to put yourself out, my boy. You can stay here!"

Mr. L and Peach both perked up at this as they both asked, "I/he can?"

Toadsworth nodded as he answered, "Yes, it is better to save your money, good sir. The economy has seen better days, as has the morale of the Toads."

Peach perked up at this and asked, "Wait, how come you never told me this before?"

Toadsworth answered, "Well, I would've if Bowser would stop kidnapping you!"

Peach didn't say anything else after that as Mr. L looked at Toadsworth.

He stated, **"I appreciate the offer. As long as I get a bed and a shower, I'm easy to please."**

Toadsworth replied, "Excellent, I'll show you the spare room."

With that, Toadsworth walked with Mr. L to the spare room. Peach stood there, watching Mr. L leave. She couldn't help but wonder why Mr. L didn't tell Toadsworth about where she was. Sure, she was a stripper but she was still pure. She was smart, making sure that she got out of the danger before anything happened. That's why she taught herself to - not only use her Wish Power - but magic as well. She felt like he was very familiar to her and she couldn't figure out why.

* * *

Back in the spare room, Toadsworth was getting some towels for Mr. L. The masked man had already hoped into the shower, his clothes on the floor, along with his mask. Toadsworth couldn't help but feeling curious. He was wondering who Mr. L was. That's when he came up with an idea.

Toadsworth asked, "Should I give your clothes a washing, Mr. L?"

Mr. L answered, **"Yeah, that will be fine. Can you bring me some clean clothes then?"**

Toadsworth stated, "Certainly by-boogiety!"

With that, he picked up the laundry, headed for the laundry room. One of the Toads brought in Mr. L new clothes. There were a dark green jacket with the L sown backwards, a black undershirt, black cargo pants, black boots, and gray gloves. The Toad headed off, all happy. They had a new hero.

* * *

Back with Toadsworth, he was looking over Mr. L's wallet. All he found was a couple papers and a badge. The badge read: _"Kids Network Studios Agent: Lucas Jeremy Rossi. Alternate Name(s): Mr. L/Green Thunder. Level: Alpha. Date of Birth: August 21, 1957. Eyes: Silver. Hair: Brown. Origin: Mushroom Kingdom."_

Peach came in and asked, "What do you have there, Toadsworth?"

Toadsworth showed her the badge and answered, "Just like he said, he was from here alright."

She took a look at the badge and breathed, "I've heard of this Kids Network Studios people. They are the best of the best and handle any kind of situation. They go through a lot of training in ordinary to keep up with demand."

He nodded in agreement. Peach gave him the badge, as he put it down, and smiled.

He whispered, "Guess I was just hoping for nothing."

Peach raised an eyebrow and asked, "Hoping? Hoping for what?"

Toadsworth waved his hand and answered, "Oh, never mind, my dear. Never mind."

* * *

That night, Mr. L entered the spare room, wearing his new outfit. The room had a bed, dresser, a lamp, and a television. He laid down on the bed as he closed his eyes. He felt weird to be home again. He did love being a hero in other dimensions but he was glad to be home again. He passed out in the bed, not noticing that Toadsworth came in with his wallet, putting it on the dresser. Toadsworth saw the man asleep on the bed and smiled. He left the room, just as he entered it, quietly.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Well there we have chapter 4. I know we haven't hit any heavy M rated stuff yet we will soon. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

The very next morning, Toadsworth was in the kitchen, making pancakes. He hadn't felt like this in years, ever since Luigi had died. He was rather excited about the agent in the castle. Agent Rossi was a rather great man and he seemed to be the hero type. Peach came in, rubbing her eyes. She was surprised to be woken up by food. This was a welcomed sight to her but she wasn't going to let Toadsworth know that. At least, not yet.

"Morning Toadsworth." She greeted, gaining his attention.

Toadsworth looked up at her and replied, "Morning Princess."

Peach observed, "It's been so long since you've made pancakes."

Toadsworth nodded as he responded, "Yes, by-boogiety. I want to welcome Agent Rossi back to Mushroom Kingdom."

Peach raised an eyebrow and asked, "How do you know that he's staying?"

Toadsworth answered, "Just a feeling in these old bones of mine, hohoho!"

Peach rolled her eyes playfully as the two of them heard a familiar roar. They both perked up as the roof was sliced open like a pepperoni pizza. Bowser looked down at them. While Toadsworth was freaking out, Peach just stood there, not afraid. She even took out an ice flower, changing into her ice form. She was now wearing a blue dress with a icy frost on the bottom of it, snowflakes designed on it, light blue gloves with icicles on the edges of them, her hair up in a high ponytail held by a snowflake bead, her lipstick an ice blue color, her earrings an icy blue, and her shoes are white with an icy heel.

Bowser laughed as he mocked, "Ain't no ice flower gonna stop me!"

With that, he reached down and grabbed Peach, avoiding her ice balls. She didn't scream as Bowser headed off. Toadsworth was in a mass panic. He nearly fainted. But when Mario came in, it was like old times. He held his head, a bit hungover from last night.

Mario asked, "Is Peach insane? She knows her ice won't work!"

Toadsworth looked at him and questioned, "Are you drunk right now, Mario? If so, scoot!"

Mr. L came in and saw the hole. He knew Bowser had gotten Peach again. What he wasn't expecting was Mario's arrival.

He asked, **"What are you doing here, sir-drinks-a-lot?"**

Mario turned to him, utterly confused, and asked, "Have we met? You seem awfully familiar."

Toadsworth introduced, "Lucas Rossi, this is the former hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario Manfredi."

Mario perked up at Toadsworth's introduction and asked, "Former hero?"

Mr. L answered, **"Well, you can't blame him. You haven't come for the past five years."**

Mario got angry as he huffed, "Sorry, fucking been in mourning for my baby brother!"

Mr. L got irritated, about to shock Mario, when Toadsworth broke the two of them up.

He stated, "Now, now. That's enough, both of you." He turned to Mario and added, "We all miss Master Luigi, Master Mario. Master Lucas is only here to help since you refuse to."

Mario made a fist and pointed out, "Cause you keep me away from my fucking duties! How is that fair?!"

Mr. L crossed his arms as he replied, **"Maybe because you always been drunk?"**

Mario stepped away from Toadsworth as he yelled, "Fuck me!"

Mr. L smirked as he responded, sarcasm in his voice, **"Sorry, I'm straight."**

Mario threw a punch, angry. Mr. L blocked it, rather easily. Mario was instantly in awe of his reflexives. Toadsworth sighed as the masked man pulled the red clad drinker in. Mario wasn't ready as M. L punched him in the face. Mario groaned in pain. Mr. L kicked Mario in the stomach, kicking him away from him. Mario landed on the ground, a bit hurt. He sat there for a moment before the masked man came over to him. Mr. L towered over him.

Mario promised, "Let me go with you. I'll show you what a real hero can do."

Mr. L leaned in and whispered in his ear, **"I already did."**

With that, Mr. L got the red clad drinker to his feet. Mario snarled at him as the two of them headed off. Toadsworth groaned, glad that he was not going with them. But he knew something else. He wasn't going to see Peach anytime soon. And it wasn't because of Bowser...

* * *

"Kids Network Studios, the top elite of agents. We accept any mission that others don't want. I personally started this organization to stop Bill Cipher, the dream demon, from taking over the world. He and I met once. He wanted me to be his pupil, in exchange for me having my best friend until the end of time. When my best friend betrayed me, I had learned that it would have happened, regardless if Bill was in the picture or not. So I've been wanting to take him down for sometime now. With my brother with me, we need a man that can help us in any situation to secure the author of the journals."

 **"And you think that's me?"** Lucas asked, five years ago.

A young woman of 21 year old looked at him, with a smile. She had chin length brown hair, green eyes behind purple glasses, wearing a dark green blouse, blue jeans, and black boots. She had a silver watch on her right wrist, a cross around her neck, and a purple bracelet on her left wrist. Her name was Amie Kuhn, the leader of Kids Network Studios and a half magical being.

She nodded as she answered, "Yes, Lucas. I do think you are the best for this." She paused and added, "I mean, we could luck out and the author of the journals could take out Bill before we do. So make sure that you train regularly and visit other dimensions often. We never know."

Lucas asked, **"So, am I hired?"**

Amie smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her hand and then at her.

"You are more than hired," she joked.

Lucas stated, "Thanks Amie."

Amie merely nodded, tossing his first mission at him.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Hope you all enjoyed this so far! And yes, I am referencing Gravity Falls here. No, it won't enter into this fanfiction, it is just a reference to it. So can Mario and Mr. L save Peach? Only one way to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

As Mario and Mr. L ran through Acorn Plains, Mario had taken most of the power-ups. Mr. L honestly didn't care since he had his green electricity. Mario always kept ahead of Mr. L but when it came right down to it, the masked man was taking out more baddies than the red clad drunk. Mario was getting really angry about this, making a fist.

"Stop showing off already! It's really starting to annoy me!" Mario hissed.

Mr. L looked at him and asked, **"See, that's the problem, sir-drinks-a-lot. I'm not showing off."**

Mario was furious, throwing a red fireball at Mr. L's head. Mr. L's eyes widen in shock but he was able to dodge it rather easily. He then looked at Mario, whom was now glowing a red light.

Mario told him, "This is my Firebrand. I have learned this trick when I took down Cackletta, alone."

Mr. L raised an eyebrow as he questioned, **"You mean before you started to fall off the ladder?"**

Mario had fire in his eyes (quite literally from his Firebrand) and answered, "Listen here, you. If I had learned this trick earlier, Luigi would still be with us."

Mr. L stood eye-to-eye with Mario as he stated, **"You really think that, sir-drinks-a-lot? You think it would work on that marshmallow-king?"**

Mario hissed, "Yes, it would." Mr. L didn't say anything as Mario lunged at him. Mr. L dodged the lunge, kicking Mario away from him. Mario landed on the ground, rather harshly. Mario got to his feet and told him, "Why don't you tell me the truth, Lucas?! You just want things to go back to normal. You don't give two shits about what happened to my brother."

Mr. L looked at him and replied, **"I care, sir-drinks-a-lot. But you have been in mourning for five years. You are no longer the hero that is being praised and you can't face it. Luigi is the one being praised because he took down King Boo and then died. No body, no mansion, and no clues to what happened. That's a way to go. So what are you really mourning? Your pride or your brother?"**

Mario was hurt by that as he responded, his blood boiling, "Fuck you, Lucas Rossi. Go back to hell where you belong!"

Mr. L said nothing and walked away. Mario got to his feet, more than determined to show Mr. L up.

* * *

Past

Luigi was trimming some bushes, trying to be really careful. Mario was currently out, attending to other things. Peach was walking by, in civilian clothes. She was wearing a magenta baseball hat, a white purse, a pair of blue crystal earrings, a light pink hoodie with a blue jewel on the right side, a gray short sleeved undershirt, dark pink sweats, white socks, and white running shoes. She saw Luigi and smiled. If there was anyone she could trust, it was him.

She whispered, "Psst, Luigi!"

Luigi looked up from his trimming, seeing the princess waving at him. He waved back, trying not to drive too much attention to her. Peach waved him over. Luigi looked around then at her again, pointing at himself. Peach nodded as he put down the trimmers and walked over to her.

He asked, "What are you doing?"

Peach answered, "Trying to stay out of the castle. Toadsworth is driving me nuts! Ever since we came back from Island Definio, he's been on my case worse about leaving for the day."

Luigi winced as he stated, "Ouch... Sorry Pe...Sandy."

Peach smiled at his save and replied, "It's not your fault, Luigi. I blame Bowser Jr. and Bowser."

Luigi nodded in agreement as he responded, "Yeah, they are annoying, aren't they?"

Peach shrugged and admitted, "I guess but Bowser is only trying to give his son a family that he never had."

Some Toads walked by, not really paying attention to them. Luigi saw that Peach was getting a bit uncomfortable. He didn't want her to leave, he rather liked talking to her.

He offered, "Can we talk at Malleo's place?"

Peach shook her head and answered, "I rather not."

Luigi raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Is everything okay between you two?"

Peach looked around carefully before she answered, her voice barely a whisper, "I'm not really sure if I like Mario or not."

Luigi's eyes went wide as he breathed, trying to be quiet, "You don't know...?"

Peach hushed him as she told him, "Please don't tell him. Not until I sort out my feelings."

Luigi pretended to lock his lips, throwing away the key. Peach giggled, slightly blushing. Luigi smiled, slightly blushing a bit too. He leaned in, staying close to her ear.

He whispered, "Your secrets are safe with me. And if something ever happens to me, remember this. Stars paint the sky. My love is that sky. I just hope that you are my stars."

Peach blushed heavily, looking at Luigi. Luigi looked at her, the blush on his face completely a red color.

Peach whispered, "Thank you, Luigi."

Luigi kissed her cheek as he barely whispered, "You are welcome, Peach."

* * *

Present

Peach never forgot that day. As she sat in the tower, waiting for help, she still never forgot Luigi. How could she? She was in love with him. She realized that when it was way too late. When he was dead. That's why she started to be a waitress at a gentlemen's club. Mario just wasn't the man she was looking for. Mario wanted her crown. Luigi wanted her heart. She learned that when she broke up with Mario. She looked down at her dirty dress, having lost her ice flower power-up. She groaned, the tears forming in her eyes.

Sure, she was a bad bitch when she had to be. Right now, though, she just wanted her prince back. She wanted Luigi to be alive again. She laid down on the floor, closing her eyes. She thought, before falling asleep, _'Lucas, if you are out there...please hurry...'_

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Sorry for the no update yesterday, had a bit of writer's block. Hope to update more today, since I don't have work today. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

When Peach opened her eyes again, she saw that she was back in her castle. She yawned, stretching. She rubbed her eyes, looking around her bedroom. She noticed that it was nice and clean, like it always was. She got up, wearing a pink nightgown. She sat on the edge of her bed, trying to remember what was going on. She looked at her dresser. She saw a piece of paper there. She picked it up, reading it.

It read:

 _'Dear Princess Peach,_

 _I know we have never met formally but I am Professor Elvin Gadd, the local ghost researcher. The reason I have written this letter is to let you know that Mario and Luigi are returning safely to your kingdom...'_

That's when Peach stopped reading. Her eyes were wide and she tried to hold in her shriek of happiness. Luigi was coming back. She was so excited. She quickly ran into the bathroom, stripping her nightgown off. She took a shower, washing her whole body and her hair. She wanted to look her best for Luigi. She completely forgot that Mario was going to be there too but she didn't care. She did care when some cold water hit her backside. She squeaked in surprise, quickly changing it to hot. She washed down her C cup breasts, smoothing them over as she did.

She tried to be very careful as she knew her breasts were very sensitive. Sometimes she wished that someone would join her in the shower. Someone like the man in green. Ever since he whispered those sweet words to her, Luigi had been invading her wet dreams. She knew that she was in love with him. And today was the day to tell him. She didn't care about Mario at that point, she just wanted Luigi. She rubbed her breasts together, imagining Luigi messing with them.

"Down, Princess..." She imagined him saying. She made circle motions on her nipples, trying to hold back a moan. She imagined him whispering in her ear, "I'll be home soon."

"I need you though..." She pouted, imaging him running his hands down her body.

She shivered, feeling turned on. She felt the wetness in between her legs, though it was small.

"And you will have me, I promise..." She imagined him purring in her ear.

Sadly, before Peach could realize that her hands were near her entrance, she heard Toadette opening the door slightly. Thank Grambi for the curtain or Peach would've been caught big time.

"Peach, are you alright?" The female Toad asked.

Peach snapped out of her daydream and lied, "Uh yes, I'll be right out!"

Toadette believed her as she questioned, "Okay, do you want your hot pink dress? The one that matches Mario's clothes?"

Peach shampooed her hair and answered, "No, this is a celebration for Luigi, since he saved Mario. I'll be out in a minute to pick something that matches Luigi's clothes!"

Toadette answered, "As you wish, mistress."

With that, she heard the door closing. Peach let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was glad that she wasn't discovered. But she couldn't lie, Luigi was just such a turn on. Quickly finishing washing her hair, she noticed that her wetness died down. She turned off the water, the blush on her face evident. That's when she realized something.

Peach whispered, "Wait, do I even have something that matches his clothes...?"

* * *

When Peach entered the closet, after drying off and putting on her robe, she saw that she had a hundred dresses. But none of them matched Luigi's clothes. They mostly matched Mario's. Peach sighed, in annoyance. She knew that Toadsworth had to be in here. She knew that Toadsworth wanted her and Mario together. She looked at Toadette and frowned.

Toadette perked up and offered, "You want me to make you a dress that matches Luigi's clothes?"

Peach questioned, "Do we have time?"

Toadette nodded as she answered, "Are you kidding? We have all of the time in the world! Professor E. Gadd said that the boys would be back by this evening at the latest."

Peach nearly squealed in happiness and stated, "Then please do your best!"

Toadette replied, grabbing her sowing kit, "I'm on it!"

* * *

Hours later, the entire castle was decorated with red and green balloons, banners, and confetti. The main banner was completely in green as it read:

 _'Welcome Home, Brave Luigi!'_

Toadsworth was looking over the details as Toadette came in. The female Toad cleared her throat, capturing the old Toad's attention.

She gushed, "Now presenting, the ever beautiful and bright, Princess Peach!"

Peach entered the room, wearing a light pink dress with an emerald in the middle of her chest. Along the rims of the dress, there were several green ribbons. Sown into it where white pearls and sapphires. She was wearing light pink high heeled shoes. Her blue earrings were changed for emerald ones. Toadsworth was speechless by this.

His jaw dropped as he asked, "My lady?"

Peach was all giddy and questioned, "Do you like it, Toadsworth? Toadette made it!"

Toadette gushed, "I'm happy that you are happy!"

Toadsworth nodded and stated, "Yes, I quite agree with that. You look happier than you did in days."

Peach replied, "Cause I feel refreshed!"

"Can't be because that we're back?" A voice joked.

Peach spun around, seeing Mario there with Luigi. Mario was smiling at Peach, taking off his hat as he bowed to her. Peach knew that he was trying to show off as she giggled. Everyone cheered at Mario's performance. Mario got up, putting his hat back on. He turned behind him, seeing that Luigi was behind him. Mario took his wrist and pulled him up.

All of the Toads shouted, "Welcome home, Luigi!"

Luigi smiled sheepishly. Mario chuckled. Everyone was happy. Especially Peach. The minute she saw him, her breathing just stopped. There he was. The green clad ghost catcher. Luigi looked at her, smiling as he did. He shyly took off his hat, walking over to her. Peach was trying her hardest not to run to him. But when he got to her, he bowed to her respectfully.

He stammered, "H - hello P - Princess Peach."

She breathed, "Luigi..."

He got back up, putting his hat back on. Unlike Mario, Luigi wasn't trying to show off. Rather instead, he kissed her forehead sweetly. Peach was fighting off every temptation to just kiss Luigi silly. Mario went over to his brother, wrapping his arm around Luigi's shoulders.

Mario stated, "My baby brother is amazing, he saved my life."

Luigi scratched his cheek modestly and replied, "Well, you would do the same for me, Malleo."

Mario responded, "That's true, Weegie. That is true."

Luigi chuckled softly as he teasingly told Mario, "You idiot."

Peach giggled as she commented, "You two must be starving, let's get you something to eat."

Both brothers nodded in agreement as the party got started. While Mario was stealing Luigi's spotlight, Luigi was staying back, enjoying the company of the princess. Peach was frustrated at Mario but the attention of Luigi was amazing. Peach was eating cake, getting some of the chocolate frosting on her cheek. Luigi saw this, swiping the frosting off with a finger. Peach looked at him as she saw him putting his finger into his mouth. Oh Grambi, why was he so damn sexy?

Luigi stated, "This frosting is great. But I wouldn't mind a little more..."

As he said that, he shyly went towards her cheek. He kissed it, licking off the frosting as he did. Peach pinched herself, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she confirmed that she wasn't, her blush turned from a pink to a red.

Peach whispered, "Luigi..."

Luigi replied, whispering, "Will you be my stars in my sky...?"

Peach looked at him and without hesitation, she nodded. He smiled as he kissed her forehead. Peach's heart was pounding loudly as she felt Luigi's arms around her waist. She didn't know what happened to the others but she didn't care. She was following her heart. And this is what her heart wanted.

Peach asked, "What now, Luigi?"

Luigi answered, "Allow me to conceal this with a kiss..."

He leaned in, slowly, kissing her softly. She returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips felt completely amazing to her as the fireworks were going off. The two of them smacked lips, as their tongues danced. Peach knocked off Luigi's hat, running her fingers through his hair. Luigi took off her tiara, placing it to the side, as he stroked her hair. Luigi picked up bridal style, taking her to the bedroom upstairs.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: There's gonna be more M rated stuff in the next chapter, be assured of that. Enjoy all! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

Luigi kicked open Peach's bedroom doors, the party breaking up downstairs. The two of them briefly stopped making out to walk into the room. Luigi held Peach close to him, refusing to let go. Peach blushed as he walked them in, laying Peach on the big bed first. Peach giggled, looking up at Luigi. Luigi smiled at her, taking off his shirt. That's when she saw his well toned chest, including his abs. Peach turned red, turning her head shyly. Luigi looked at her, cupping her face. Peach looked at him, seeing his smile.

Luigi stated, "Don't be shy, Peach. We're going to have a good time tonight, you and I."

Peach replied, smiling, "Well, I like what I see so far."

Luigi was the one to blush now and responded, "Thank you, Princess."

Peach took her hands and placed them on his cheeks. He looked at her, seeing her eyes sparkling.

She purred, "Tonight, it is Peach."

That's when she kissed him, holding his head close. Luigi returned it, holding Peach in his arms. The two started to make out as Peach's hands started to slide down Luigi's chest. He moaned, caressing her body. Peach was the one to moan now, getting turned on. Luigi was too, his hands trailing towards her breasts. He started to rub them, making Peach moan a bit more. Luigi squeezed them gently, making her moan in complete pleasure. Luigi broke the kiss briefly, making Peach pout a bit.

Luigi asked, "May I take off your dress?"

Peach answered, her voice low, "I'd be insulted if you didn't."

Luigi smiled as Peach turned around. That's when he saw a zipper to the dress. Luigi nervously fumbled with the zipper, lowering it slowly. He gulped down his nerves, trying not to panic. When the dress's zipper was all the way down, Peach stood up, letting the dress hit the floor. Luigi felt like he was getting a nose bleed. Peach disposed of her shoes as she stood there. She was wearing a pink laced bra and matching panties. Luigi instantly felt hard upon seeing her forbidden beauty.

He whispered, "Oh God..."

Peach walked over to him, seeing the budge in his pants. She smirked, laying him on the bed. She laid on top of him, allowing him full view of her cleavage. Luigi was trying so hard to stop his nose bleed as Peach felt over Luigi's abs. He moaned a bit, noticing that Peach was getting close to his jeans.

She corrected, her voice silky, "Here, it is Oh Grambi."

The way her voice was so silky turned him on so badly. She unbuttoned his jeans, gaining easy access to the zipper. She pulled it down, very nervously. She gulped down her nerves. When the zipper was all the way down, Luigi sat up a bit, taking off his jeans. Peach saw his dark blue boxers, feeling the wet spot between her legs growing. She felt Luigi's breath near her neck as he started to plant kisses on her neck. She moaned in pleasure, smoothing over his chest. Luigi moaned, pulling Peach even closer to him.

He kept kissing her neck, his kisses trailing down to her shoulders. She was in complete pleasure, barely able to feel his chest.

Luigi whispered, kissing the soft skin above her breasts, "I want to see them..."

Peach whispered, her hands dangling near his boxers, "I want to see him..."

Luigi smirked, unhooking her bra from behind. She kept moaning, as he discarded her bra, rather quickly. Her breasts fell an inch, in full view of Luigi. He nearly had another nose bleed. He quickly started to grope them, making Peach moan louder. Luigi pin her to the bed, forcing her arms to her sides. His heart was pounding in his chest, as was hers. He pinched her nipples, making circular motions on them. She moaned more, trying to get her her arms free. But Luigi wasn't letting her.

Luigi teased, "You can feel him in a moment, promise..."

Peach moaned, "Ooh Luigi..."

Luigi sucked on her nipples, making her moan his name a bit louder. This, however, let her arms free. Peach immediately dropped her hands down his boxers, feeling his hard shaft. Luigi started to moan, licking her nipples more. Peach was in complete pleasure. Luigi's kisses started to trail south, moaning as Peach kept messing with his cock.

Luigi moaned, "Ooh Peach..."

Peach breathed, "I - I don't know what you are doing but please...take me..." Luigi looked at her, his expression of complete concern. She looked at him, with pleading eyes. She begged, "Please take me, Weegie..."

Luigi asked, "Are you sure, Peachie?" She nodded, wanting to feel his love. He replied, "Alright."

He stroked her hair, noticing that she stopped messing with his cock. He was close, he could feel it. He put a finger into her entrance, making Peach moan loudly.

Peach moaned, "Ooh Luigi!"

Luigi kept fingering her, making her moan louder. He kept on, picking up speed. Peach kept moaning, shivering in pleasure. Luigi took off her panties, seeing her vagina for the first time. And he almost had a real nose bleed.

He breathed, "Oh Grambi..."

Peach smiled, taking off his boxers. That's when she saw his long, hard cock. She blushed heavily.

She whispered, "I knew you were amazing, Luigi. It's time to see how much."

Luigi looked at her and kissed her hard. Peach returned it, feeling Luigi entering her and breaking her wall. She moaned in both pleasure and pain, trying to get adjusted to it. Luigi waited, still kissing her. Peach kept him close, feeling the pain more than anything. He held her in his arms, letting her know that he was there for her. Peach felt the pain subside, kissing Luigi with tongue. He took that as his cue and started to move in her. She moaned loudly, in complete pleasure. He was also moaning loudly, also in complete pleasure.

Luigi kept going but faster. Their breathing was in sync as were their heartbeats. Luigi felt close, as did Peach. They both cummed, moaning loudly.

"PEACH!"

"LUIGI!"

* * *

Peach opened her eyes as she panted, in complete and utter satisfaction. She couldn't believe how Luigi was so terrific... That's when her world came crashing down. She noticed that she was in the tower, all alone. No Luigi, he was dead. No Mario, even though he was alive and a drinker, he might as well be dead. Just Bowser. And that's when Peach started to cry. She didn't want to be alone...she wanted Weegie...

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Don't cry, Peach. Your heroes are coming! ...eh, maybe that is a reason to cry... Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

Mario and Mr. L finally entered the Darklands. The two were near the Darkladge, the bridge that went across the fiery moat, into Bowser's castle. It was not guarded, which Mario wasn't expecting.

He looked around and asked, "Hey, where the Underwhere is all of the security?"

Mr. L rolled his eyes as he answered, **"Uh hate to tell you this, sir-drinks-a-lot, but no one has really patrolled these bridges since you stopped being the hero."**

Mario puffed his cheeks in annoyance and huffed, "It wasn't my fucking fault that Luigi got killed!"

Mr. L was getting tired of this as he pointed out, **"But it was everyone else's wasn't it? Peach's? Bowser's? Everyone conspired against you to kill Luigi to bring you down."**

Mario raised his arms up in triumph and replied, "Thank you!"

Mr. L shook his head as he responded, **"Hate to break it to you, sir-drinks-a-lot, but the world doesn't revolve around your fucking face!"**

Mario was starting to get angry, his Firebrand activating. Mr. L groaned, not really scared by it. That's when they heard someone whistle to them. The two of them looked, seeing a shady man. He had something in his hands, it looked like a pillow.

He informed them, "Welcome dear newcomers and brothers! It is something brand new from Pi'illo Island. It is a rather comfortable pillow."

Mario puffed his cheeks as he hissed, "We are not brothers!"

Mr. L added, **"On that we agree, sir-drinks-a-lot."**

The salesman ignored that and replied, "My dear brothers, these are one of a kind. The best of the best, only 35,000 gold coins."

Mario stiffened a laugh as he responded, "Again, we are not brothers. And it is kinda expensive." He looked over to Mr. L, who was actually digging in his pockets for something. He asked, "Don't tell me that you are buying this crap?"

Mr. L answered, **"Actually no, I'm getting out something else."** That's when he brought out a small cellphone like device and explained, **"This is a Quad Scanner. This is standard issue for all Kids Network Studios agents."**

The salesman stated, getting a little nervous, "Kids Network Studios, you say...? That is quite the agency, the best of the best. They do a lot of training."

Mario perked up as he asked, "Mr. L is one of the best?"

Mr. L answered, **"I'm actually third in command."**

The salesman quickly packed up shop, as he stated, "Actually, take it! It's yours, free!"

With that, the salesman started to grab his set up, and started to run for the hills.

Mario was surprised by this and questioned, "I've never heard of this Kids Network Studios. And yet these guys have?" He turned to Mr. L and asked, "Then what's your real name then?"

He offered his left hand and informed Mario, **"I am Lucas Jeremy Rossi."**

Mario shook his hand with his right hand and replied, "Then please stick with that and please stick with Mario."

Lucas chuckled and teased, **"Funny, I thought you were starting to like sir-drinks-a-lot."**

Mario shot him a look but couldn't help but laugh. Lucas chuckled himself as Mario looked at the Quad Scanner.

Mario asked, "So what does it do?"

Lucas answered, **"It's actually just my cell. Keeps me in constant contact with the base."**

Mario couldn't help but hold back a laugh and stated, "So you tricked him?"

Lucas acted hurt as he teased, **"Tricked? Such a strong word."**

Mario found himself laughing, for the first time in years. He looked at the pillow, taking it into his arms.

He commented, "He was right about one thing. It is comfy."

Lucas stated, **"They are supposed to be entry points to the Dream World. But nothing seems to be happening when we hold it."**

Mario asked, "Think it is actually from Pi'illo Island? And if so, how did he get it here with them noticing?"

Lucas shrugged and answered, **"Since this whole kingdom has fell apart with the fact since you fell."**

Mario perked up as he stated, "That's not exactly my fault."

Lucas sarcastically asked, **"Oh yeah, that's right. How in the world did the Toads know that you were drinking?"**

Mario got a bit upset and defended, "Hey, I have not touched a drink since we started this journey!"

Before Lucas could say something smart in return, they heard a voice.

"Gosh, you two brothers are loud."

Lucas and Mario turned their head, about to protest, when they saw Iggy Koopa there.

 **"Iggy!"** Lucas exclaimed.

"Hey, you do know that he's not my brother, right?!" Mario asked Iggy, furious.

"Well, he is wearing green like Greenie..." Iggy defended.

Mario made a fireball as he threw it at Iggy. Iggy quickly dodged it, rather easily. But he wasn't expecting the electric kick. That got him on the ground, fast. Lucas stood at the ready, Mario behind him.

Lucas stated, **"You better stay behind me, sir-drinks-a-lot."**

Mario huffed, "Stop calling me that!"

Iggy laughed as he asked, "Are you sure that you two not your brothers?"

Lucas spat on the ground and answered, **"Please. I'm an only child, my parents are gone, and the only family I ever need is with Kids Network Studios."**

Mario teased, "Ouch and here I thought we were getting along, Lucas."

Iggy was getting annoyed with this and replied, "Let's just get this fight going already?!"

With that, Iggy started to toss bombs at them. Both Mario and Lucas dodged them. Mario threw fireballs at Iggy, who brought out a giant ball to block it. Lucas activated his electricity, taking off with wings. Mario saw this and got jealous. _'Why can he do that and I can't. Is it all because of that training,'_ Mario thought. Lucas flew down towards Iggy, striking him off of the ball. Iggy yelped, getting away from the masked man as fast as he could. Lucas took a normal stance.

He turned to Mario, whom was behind him, as he commented, **"Well, that was easy."**

Mario perked up at something behind Lucas and stated, "Too easy, look out!" But it was too late. Morton had arrived, tackling Lucas to the ground. He breathed, "Lucas!"

Lucas started to reassured, "Don't worry, I got..."

Morton chanted, "Bela Thia!"

With that, several magical squares, circles, and triangles hit them both. Mario grunted, forced to the ground, sound asleep. Lucas was already struggling to stay awake.

He breathed, **"Mario!"**

And without a warning, Lucas fell asleep, the both of their heads landing on the pillow.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: This cannot be good. Not at all. Sorry for the delay, hope this was worth it. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

When Mario was finally able to open his eyes, he saw that he was in a gray mountain pass. The sun was no where to be seen as the rain clouds were starting to roll in. Mario slowly got to his feet. Where was he? Last thing he remembered was passing out. He looked around, remembering Lucas passed out too. But where was he? The rain started to come down as Mario started to run. He didn't know where he was going, right now, he didn't care. He had to get out of the rain. That's when he saw something. It was a building. Mario ran inside, closing the door behind him. He panted, a bit wet. He didn't notice the girl behind him.

"Who the hell are you?! What are you doing here in Nightmare Ridge?!"

Mario spun around, seeing the girl. She had long blonde hair in a red ribbon tying it into a high ponytail, green eyes, with a golden necklace around her neck, wearing a pink long sleeved blouse with white ribbons drifting off of the sleeves, a white purse with pink zippers, black jeans, light pink socks, and white running shoes.

Mario waved his hands and stated, "Hey, listen! I didn't mean to come here, I just passed out!"

The girl huffed, "You idiot, don't you know that this is where your nightmares go?!"

Mario kept his hands in front of him as he yelped, "Yes but I didn't think anyone was here in this building!"

She was about to toss Mario out when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door, grabbing Mario's arm. Mario yelped in surprise about her strength, being dragged over to the door. She knocked back twice, hearing three knocks afterwards. Mario raised an eyebrow. The girl, however, gasped as she opened the door. Standing there, was Lucas, holding his bleeding right arm.

He breathed, **"Alex..."**

Alex yelped, "Get in here, Lucas!" Lucas entered the building, Alex closing the door behind him. Lucas didn't see Mario yet. She asked. "What the hell are you doing here, Lucas?! I thought you weren't coming back yet!"

Lucas sat on the ground as he groaned, **"Yeah, well, not exactly my idea to come."** That's when he saw Mario, gesturing towards him. He added, **"What's he doing in here?"**

Alex looked at Mario and then at Lucas as she explained, "He just barged in here, Lucas."

Mario defended, "Yeah, to get out of the fucking rain!" He turned to Lucas and told him, "Tell her I'm with you, Lucas!"

Lucas groaned in pain as he replied, **"He is with me, Alex. Calm down, okay? He didn't know this was our temporary base."**

Mario looked around the cabin, seeing that it was mostly empty, and asked, "Wait, a temporary base for Kids Network Studios?"

Alex wrapped Lucas' arm the best she could and sarcastically answered, "Tell the whole fucking world, why don't you?"

Lucas sarcastically stated, **"Don't worry, he is on our side."**

Mario shot them looks and replied, "There's no need for fucking sarcasm."

Alex told him, finished with Lucas' arm, "Listen, our leader has been captured. The original base destroyed. Half of the team is trying to get to the second in command to safety. I'm just glad that you weren't apart of their fucking game of trying to kill us!"

Mario was very attracted to Alex as he flirted with her, "Sorry about that, baby... I didn't mean to scare you."

Lucas hissed, **"Hey, stay away from my little sister."**

Alex waved Lucas off and promised, "Don't worry, Lucas. I can handle him."

Mario wigged his eyebrows seductively as he purred in her ear, "You can handle me anytime, baby..."

Alex looked annoyed, shocking him with a silver electricity. Mario fell to the ground, a bit paralyzed. Lucas walked over to Alex, looking over Mario.

Lucas commented, **"Not bad, sis."**

Alex stated, "Thanks bro." She looked at him and teased, "Sure he isn't a bad guy? You sure we can't just toss him outside?"

Lucas sighed in annoyance and replied, **"I'm sure. We need to get back to Mushroom Kingdom, save Peach, and maybe I can come back afterwards to help."**

Mario was quick to recover after hearing that. He sprung to his feet, looking at Lucas.

He asked, "Wait, we aren't staying to help Alex? Your boss is in danger, man. You don't want to help? And what attacked you?"

Lucas answered, **"What attacked me were more of those drones that have been trying to flush us out. We can't stay here, even if we wanted to."**

Alex groaned, "Great, you might have lead them here..."

Mario questioned, "So what does this mean? We have to leave?"

Lucas explained, **"You and I have to leave Nightmare Ridge. Alex is the one staying here."**

Mario huffed, "You aren't even going to help her?! You are supposed to be the hero!"

Alex rolled her eyes as she pointed out, "In case you hadn't noticed, red capped man, I can pretty much can fucking handle myself."

Mario sneered and sarcastically replied, "Are you two aren't related?"

Lucas warned, **"Don't try it, Mario."**

Just then, the front door burst opened. Lucas, Mario, and Alex all looked. They saw three or four robots there. They were all tall, had dark red bodies, they were heaver in the chest, their head was small. There were a symbol on the chest of the robot that almost looked like a dragon.

Alex breathed, "Crap..."

Mario was in shock as he asked, "What the fuck are they?!"

Lucas answered, **"The reason we have to leave. Those are sent by Prometheus, the group that is hunting the members of Kids Network Studios."**

The one robot stated, **"We have finally found Alexandra Jill Silverstein and Lucas Jeremy Rossi."**

The second robot replied, **"Looks like that they have recruited Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior."**

Mario started to say, "Actually, I didn't agree to..."

Alex grabbed his hand as she commented, "Don't argue, no time. Let's go!"

Lucas stated, activating his green electric wings, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

With that, the three of them ran out. Lucas took off as did Alex, carrying Mario with her. The robots destroyed the base in their retreat.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: This is why we listen to Lucas, Mario. This is why. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

Alex landed on a roof of a building, letting go of Mario. Lucas landed next to them, looking around. When he saw it was quiet, Lucas breathed a small sigh of relief.

He reported, **"I think we lost them for now, Alex."**

Mario groaned, "Man, those things are freaky!"

Alex caught her breath and teased, "You scared?"

Mario quickly lied, "Uh no! I'll do anything to protect you, baby."

Alex rolled her eyes as she replied, "Oh please, don't make me throw up."

Lucas ignored them both, his eyes on the horizon. He knew that they had to get back to Mushroom Kingdom.

He turned to Alex and asked, **"How do we get back, Alex? Leave through Dream's Deep?"**

Alex answered, "Yeah, that would be the theory."

Mario started to follow the two agents to Dream's Deep. He was pretty interested in Dream's Deep.

He stated, "I feel like I'm wide awake, though." Mario wiggled his eyebrows at Alex as he added, "I know that this one wants to be mine, even in a dream."

Alex groaned, "Oh God, you are gonna make me throw up..."

Lucas ignored Mario and Alex, continuing to walk. He had to agree with Mario, he felt that he was wide awake. He didn't understand it. Maybe there was another way out of here.

He told them, **"Listen, we got to get out of here before those Prometheus bots grab Alex and me."**

Alex nodded in agreement as she stated, "I happen to agree." She turned to Lucas and asked, "What now, boss?"

Lucas shrugged as Mario looked surprised.

He asked, "Wait, if you are the boss, that means your real boss was captured when you got your mission. What happened?"

Lucas sighed and answered, **"That's simple..."**

* * *

-Flashback-

 _Amie waited for Lucas to arrive, clutching her necklace in her hand. She sensed something coming. She looked at her communication watch, calling someone. That someone was Kel, one of Amie's agents. He was tall, had short brown hair, deep brown eyes, wearing a red t-shirt with blue stripes, brown slacks, and black sneakers. He was a bit older than Amie. He bowed respectfully on the hologram._

 _He greeted, "Best wishes to you, Amie."_

 _She asked, "Thank you, Kel. Do you have my brother?"_

 _Kel nodded as he answered, "Yes, my team and I have him." He paused and questioned, "Is the feeling getting stronger?"_

 _At that moment, Lucas came in, seeing Amie on the call. He was about to leave when Amie waved him over. He obliged, walking over to his boss. That gained the attention of Kel. Amie added another call, calling Alex. She appeared on the hologram._

 _She asked, "What's up, boss?"_

 _Amie answered, "We have a problem. I've been having strong senses that the Prometheus is sending out their hunting bots."_

 _Lucas groaned, **"Those guys again? They are nothing but a joke."**_

 _Amie stated, "They are stepping up their game ever since we have been taking down more than our fair share of magical demons."_

 _Kel replied, "And we have been trying to stay off of the grid lately too."_

 _Alex asked, "So what do we do?"_

 _Amie told them, "I have an assignment for all of you. Kel, you keep that brother of mine safe."_

 _Kel nodded as he responded, "The Chosen One is save with me."_

 _She turned to Alex and assigned, "Alex, you will go to the temporary base and start getting in touch with Mitchell. See if he can get us a radar to help us keep these Prometheus bots off of us. If he can't help, you get out of there and head towards Kel's location."_

 _Alex saluted and told her, "You have my word ma'am!"_

 _Lucas asked Amie, **"What's my job?"**_

 _Amie answered, "Return to Mushroom Kingdom. Get things back to the way they were."_

 _Lucas raised an eyebrow as he questioned, **"Back to the way they were? What do you mean?"**_

 _Amie stated, "All in due time. Let's just say things went south after Luigi died. I'm gonna see if I can find a way to shut down those bots."_

 _Just when the heroes were about to salute their boss, an explosion caught their attention. The holograms disappeared as the Prometheus bots entered the studios._

 _The one robot stated, **"We have finally found the infamous Kids Network Studios."**_

 _The second robot saw Amie as it added, **"And the infamous leader too."**_

 _Lucas peeked out of his hiding spot, seeing that the robots there._

 _Lucas shouted, throwing a green electric ball, **"Leave her alone!"**_

 _The bots dodged the attack as Amie's hands were glowing a white color. She fired a few magical balls, capturing some of the Prometheus bots in them. She even got the one on her left, in the back corner of her eye. She magically absorbed her glasses, making her able to see without them. Lucas did not see the one behind him but Amie was able to. She cartwheeled over to him, kicking the bot away from him. However, it was too close to her shirt. Her shirt ripped open, exposing her cleavage a bit. She shyly hid it, pinning down the bot with her weight.  
_

 _She hissed, "Listen here, we are just doing our job! Leave us alone!"_

 _The bot stated, **"We are on our orders. People like you all should not exist in our world."**_

 _Amie got upset as she asked, "And what's wrong with people like me?!"_

 _That's when Lucas yelled, **"Am, watch out!"** But it was too late. The bot shot Amie in the back, knocking her off of him. She laid on the ground, her shoulder badly bleeding. He yelped, **"Amie!"**  
_

 _The bot went over to Amie, grabbing her up. She groaned, her eyes opening a tad. She was barely able to speak but opened the portal. Lucas barely got to his feet._

 _She stated, "G - go..."_

 _Lucas didn't have time to argue. The bot started to shoot at him. Lucas quickly dodged the bullets, entering into the portal. Lucas felt awful for leaving Amie behind but he had no choice. He had to do his mission._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

When Lucas, Mario, and Alex finally arrived to Dream's Deep, they ran into more Prometheus bots too.

The one bot stated, **"Finally you are here, Lucas Rossi and Alexandra Silverstein. Along with Mario Manfredi."**

Mario groaned, "Oh great..."

Alex replied, "Looks like the only way back is through them."

Lucas responded, "I was afraid of that..."

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: This is not good at all. Nope! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

Alex took out a long pole, turning it into a sword. She swung it at the Prometheus bots, trying to get them away from her friends. The bots dodged her swings as Mario and Lucas got into it too. The bots were defiantly outnumbering the three heroes. Lucas knew that the only chance for them to win was to retreat for now and then return. They had to save Peach, after all. Lucas tried not to blush. Why did it have to be Peach? She was just so beautiful...so majestic... Lucas barely managed to dodge a bot attack. He tried to shake himself out of it, seeing that Mario was struggling the most.

The Firebrand wasn't doing much good against the Prometheus bots. He had to admit, Mario reminded him a lot of Amie. They were both fantastic leaders and knew how to handle themselves in a fight. However, the reason Mario fell was on his own accord. Amie, however, went down as a heroine. Lucas shook his head. No, Amie was still alive. She had to be - or he had no hope of saving anyone - not even Peach. He knew the highest and most powerful magical beings that wanted her dead would be celebrating if she was. He had to keep fighting. He had to stay alive somehow. Not just for himself but for his team too.

Lucas cartwheeled away from a Prometheus bot, standing right by Mario.

Lucas teased, **"Who started the party without me?"**

Mario asked, punching a bot, "You call this a party?"

Lucas jokingly questioned, **"You're not having any fun?"**

Alex yelled, "Uh guys, little help?!"

Both Mario and Lucas looked up, seeing that one of the Prometheus bots had Alex down on the ground.

Mario flirted, "Hold on, baby! I'm coming!"

Alex groaned, "Oh, I rather be taken by these things!"

Mario ignored that, jumping over to the bot that had her pinned down. Mario jumped onto it, kicking the bot away from her. Alex quickly got to her feet, Mario landing next to her, giving off a victory sign.

Mario looked at her, wiggling his eyebrows and flirted again, "Bet you wanna give me a big kiss? Or let me grope your breasts?"

Alex turned red from embarrassment as she shocked Mario. Mario huffed up smoke, crashing to the ground.

She replied, "Man, what a jerk. Glad I'm taken."

Mario quickly got to her feet as he responded, "Taken?! Seriously?! A babe like you?!"

Alex turned to him as she added, "Yeah, we're pretty serious too."

Mario groaned, "Man, just my luck..."

Lucas questioned, sounding annoyed, **"You two done?"**

The two of them turned towards Lucas. Lucas was standing on several dead Prometheus bots. The rest of bots retreat at the sight of this. Alex crossed her hands in front of her chest, puffing in her cheeks.

She protested, "Show off much, bro?"

Mario gushed, "Nice show, Lucas!"

Lucas stepped down as he replied, **"Thank you, Mario."** He looked over at Alex and added, **"I'm glad that you are okay, sis. Despite Mario's flirting with you."**

Alex responded, "At least he will stop flirting me for the time being."

Mario groaned, "Why are the good ones always taken?!" He turned to Lucas and asked, "What about your boss? Is she taken?"

Lucas sweatdropped at this and answered, **"I'm not setting you up with my boss!"**

Alex added, gagging a bit, "Besides that, yes, she is taken too!"

Mario groaned again, hanging his head and admitted, "Man, not my day..."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he asked Alex, **"I'll see you soon, Alex?"**

Alex nodded as she answered, "Yes defiantly!"

Mario looked at Lucas and asked, "Wait, doesn't that mean that after our mission, you are leaving?"

Lucas answered, **"Yes, my team needs me, Mario. I am temporary leader, after all."**

Alex stated, "I'm gonna track down Kel and the rest of them. The rest is up to you, Lucas."

Lucas nodded in agreement, walking over to the portal. He went through it, Mario looking at Alex. Mario rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

He commented, "Listen, I'm sorry about the whole thing with the flirting and everything."

Alex shrugged as she stated, "Ah, it's okay. Just be glad Ben wasn't here, he gets crazy jealous."

Mario laughed nervously and replied, "Noted." He then asked, "Can I ask you something?"

Alex answered, "Sure, fire away."

Mario asked, "Well, do you have any siblings? I know you and Lucas think of each other as siblings but any of blood?"

Alex sighed sadly and answered, "That's a bit of a long story. But yeah, I have a twin sister named Cami. I'm the eldest."

Mario stated, "Kinda figured that you were. I had a brother too, named Luigi. He died saving me five years ago. That's why I fell into drinking. I wanted to forget. I wanted to punish myself."

Alex took his hands and replied, "I know this won't help you right now, Mario. But let me give you some advice." She paused and then added, "I know how you feel, trust me. But the thing is, I knew that there was nothing I could do to change Cami. But she's always with me. In my heart."

Mario hugged Alex, which she returned. Mario pulled away, kissing her forehead. She accepted it, giggling.

He responded, "Thanks Alex, I needed to hear that."

Alex smiled, seeing Mario jumping into the portal. The portal closed, leaving Alex there. Her blonde hair blew into the air as she thought, _'God be with you, Mario.'_ But as she turned around, she gasped in horror.

* * *

When Mario opened his eyes again, he saw that he was in Bowser's castle. Lucas was in a choke hold by Bowser, gaining Mario's attention real quick.

Mario breathed, "Lucas!" He got to his feet, throwing a small fireball at Bowser's head. Bowser barely managed to dodge it, still holding Lucas in the choke hold. He hissed, "Let him go!"

Bowser huffed, "Or what, Mario?"

Mario yelled, "Or you will face the wrath of Super Mario!"

That's when Mario's whole body started to glow a red light. His whole body started to envelop with the Firebrand. Lucas was knocked out, Mario getting furious. He wasn't going to let Lucas down. He let Luigi down five years ago. But not Lucas. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Save Lucas! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

Mario lunged at Bowser with blinding speed, hitting the massive Koopa right in the stomach. Bowser was forced back, releasing Lucas as he did. Lucas quickly got his breath back, trying to scramble into the fight. Mario was staying one step ahead of Bowser, his Firebrand glowing brilliantly. Bowser started to claw at the red capped hero, ripping the shirt off of him. Mario was forced back, his chest starting to bleed. Lucas started to gather up energy with his electricity. Mario saw this from the corner of his eyes, holding his overalls close.

Mario shouted, "No! Save Peach. I'll deal with him."

Lucas asked, **"Are you sure, Mario?"**

Mario answered, "Yes, go!"

Lucas nodded, heading towards the tower. Bowser ignored Lucas, his attention solely on Mario. They continued to fight, Bowser using his weight to his advantage.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in her lonely tower, Peach's face was completely dirty. She didn't care as her cleavage was showing. She just wanted to be left alone. She was having more wet dreams about Luigi, even dreaming that he came back from the dead to save her. Course, the dream just escalated from there. Lucas saw Peach in the state she was in and frowned.

He asked, **"Peach...?"**

Peach turned and questioned, "Lucas? You came?"

Lucas tried not to look at her cleavage as he answered, **"Yes, Mario and I did."**

Peach raised an eyebrow and stated, "Mario came? I'm surprised about that since he is drunk all of time."

Lucas replied, **"Same but he wants to be there for you. As a friend."**

Peach responded, "I kinda figured that since we ended pretty badly."

Lucas offered his hand and promised, **"Come with me and we will fly out of here."**

Peach took his hand as she puzzled, "How do we fly?"

Lucas scooped her into his arms and stated, **"Rather, I fly."**

Peach squealed, a bit flustered. Lucas went to the window he saw, activating his electricity. Lucas jumped, his electricity making the wings behind him. Lucas flew around, as Peach saw Mario fighting Bowser. The big Koopa was down on his spiky back, trying to get up. Lucas landed, placing Peach down on the ground. They were both surprised and shock.

Peach asked, "Mario...how did you do this...?"

Mario shrugged modestly and answered, "I guess that talk with Alex really helped me."

Peach blinked in confusion as she questioned, "Who is Alex?"

Lucas explained, **"Friend of mine."**

Peach just nodded as Mario took her hands into his. Peach looked at him, interested.

Mario apologized, "Listen, I'm really sorry for what happened between us. I blamed everyone else for what happened to Luigi except for myself. I wanted to get away from the guilt, that's why I started to drink. Anyways, I'm really sorry Peach Blossom Toadstool and I hope you find someone to make you happy for the rest of your life."

Peach blushed modestly as she replied, "Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior. You do Luigi proud."

Mario softly chuckled, walking over to Lucas. Lucas looked at him, smiling.

Lucas commented, **"Great job, Mario. Or do you prefer sir-drinks-a-lot?"**

Mario rolled his eyes and stated, "Oh let that go and get back to Alex."

Lucas took out his cell as he replied, **"Relax, I'm sure sis is fine."**

He dialed Alex's number, holding the cell to his ear. When he got no answer, he paled a bit. He dialed another number, more specifically Kel's.

Kel answered, _"Yes Lucas?"_

Lucas questioned, **"Kel, is Alex with you?"**

Kel sounded confused as he answered, _"No, she hasn't called me yet."_

Lucas stated, **"Damn it, what happened to her... She was in Nightmare Ridge. Mario and I met up with her when we got sent there by accident."**

Kel perked up at this and asked, _"That so?"_

Lucas explained, **"Yeah, she was going to meet up with you all."**

Kel stated, _"I fear that she has not called me or met up with us."_

Lucas turned to Mario and groaned, **"I hate when you are right."**

Mario asked, "So Alex has been captured?"

Lucas hung up as he answered, **"Yes, which means I have to get back to Nightmare Ridge."**

Peach looked confused and repeated, "Nightmare Ridge?"

Mario nodded as he explained, "Yeah. Apparently, Lucas' boss was captured by some robots sent by a group called Prometheus. Apparently, they hunt down the members of Kids Network Studios."

Peach gasped, in shock as she breathed, "And this Alex is a member...?"

Mario replied, "Yes, she has electricity powers like Lucas."

Lucas added, **"Looks like I have to cut this goodbye short."**

Mario turned to him and told him, "Just be careful, Lucas. I have a bad feeling all of the sudden."

Peach took Lucas' hands, making both of them blush. Peach kissed his cheek, softly. Lucas blushed modestly.

He asked, **"What was that for?"**

Peach smiled and answered, "For good luck." She paused and added, "Sure wish I gave one to Luigi before the mansion incident..."

Lucas was the one to smile now and stated, **"Thank you Peach."** He added, **"Wish me luck in saving my team."**

Mario gave him a thumb up and replied, "You won't need it, old friend."

Peach responded, "I agree. May the stars be with you."

Lucas closed his eyes, as a portal appeared next to him. Lucas turned to it and then to them. He waved to them, stepping through the portal. The portal closed, leaving Mario and Peach behind.

Mario asked her, "You think he'll be okay?"

Peach answered, "One can only hope..."

Mario questioned, "Do you like him?"

Peach blushed as she explained, "Oh yes, he is defiantly out of this world."

Mario stated, "I agree on that one."

Peach giggled and replied, "Let's go home, Mario. Toadsworth is going to freak about this."

Mario nodded, allowing Peach to take the lead. Mario looked around, still seeing that Bowser was down on the ground. Mario said nothing to the giant Koopa, instead leaving with the princess, hoping that one day, he would see Lucas again. Until then, he would be a hero like Lucas.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: And until then, that's the end of the show! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
